A Day In The Life
by VampireApple
Summary: Just a little one shot PxT fluff. A little IxK fluff too. Complete.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Or Daisuke of D N Angel**

She was just sitting on the swing; on the old play ground in the park. She was, well, swinging. She didn't have much to do, she had done her favorite skit a few time, for the people in the park. One man even gave her some yen, equivalent to five American dollars. That made her every happy. (Can you tell who she is?)

But still, she was board. She had no one to play with. All her friends were busy. She slowly stopped swing, thinking about what to do next. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around. There, stood a boy, er, alien

"Hi. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in outer space?" she asked.

"Well, we've decided to take a brake. Pie is doing some training on the moon. Kisshu went to get flowers for Ichigo. I have nothing to do. I thought I might as well see you," he said.

She smiled. "Can we do that skit that we never did cuz you were trying to kill every one the Tokyo Doom?" she asked.

"Witch one?"

"The husband and wife one."

"Oh."

"Can we?"

"Can we what?"

"Please? Please Tar-Tar? Pretty please?"

"Fine."

"Yay! Arigatou, arigatou Tar-Tar-chan! "

After showing Tarturo how to do the skit, they preformed it, for the people in the park. They got a lot of yen. That made her very happy.

Tarturo would ever admit it, but had fun with her. He liked being with her. He hoped, that no matter who won the war, they could be together. _I guess I'm falling in love with her, like Kisshu is with that old hag. I think I like the feeling. _He smiled to him-self.

"Tar-Tar-chan, I have to go home now," she said.

She went up to him, getting close. Tarturo didn't mind, that much. He liked being by her. He just wasn't sure what she was doing.

She put her face closer to his. She really didn't know what she was doing. She was too young and innocent. She had seen many people do stuff like this on the T.V, so she thought it would fit.

Tarturo closed his eyes.

She closed her eyes. She put her lips on his,

It felt like… Tarturo didn't even know what it felt like.

She blushed, looking at the ground.

Tarturo just looked ahead, stunned.

She turned and ran home.

Tarturo just stood, still stunned. _What was that? It felt so good. I've never felt any thing like this before. What is this feeling?_ Tarturo thought. He didn't know what he felt. He remembered a time when he asked Kish what he felt for that old hag. Kish said it was some thing called love. Tarturo wasn't sure what love was. But he thought he felt it for her.

He'd have to find out what that was called, when two people put their lips together. kiss, you dimwitted alien! A KISS!)

"Well, I hope I see you soon. I love you, Purin."

Tarturo had been watching Purin a lot, even more so then before the park. He just adored her. She almost spotted him once.

Flash Back

She and Retasu were on there was to Mew Mew Café, when he fell out of the tree he was in. He landed on some thing soft, though. A garbage bag.

Purin heard a soft _thump_ then a _thud_She turned around to what had made the noise. _What was that noise? _She thought. She walked over to where she heard the noise. At this point, Lettuce notice that Pudding isn't walking with her. So, she turns around to see where she went.

"Purin, what's wrong?" Retasu asked.

"I thought I heard some thing."

"Maybe it was a dog?"

"I don't think so."

"Well, hurry up, we're going to be late."

"Fine."

They finally started to walk back to the café.

End Flash Back

Tarturo let out a growl. He wanted to get some thing for Purin, but he didn't know what. _I know, I'll ask some random girl what girls like!_ He thought. (1. Dose he really think a girl would not run away for an alien with big ears? 2. Is random in his vocab? 3. Do I have too many **A/N:** notes?)

After Tarturo got his 'bright idea', he went around to look for some girls. He went to park. There he found a girl, sitting on a bench, reading a Yu-Yu Hakusho manga. She had long dark brown hair and big brown eyes. Tart decided that she was as good as any.

Tarturo flew do from the tree he was in to her side.

"Hi. I'm Tart. What to girls like?" Tarturo asked. (That was blunt!)

"I'm Bunny. Most girls like flowers. Or cute little animals," The girl said. Totally not noticing the boy she was talking to an alien, hovering two feet off the ground.

"Well, what kind of animal?"

"What kind of animal do she act like?"

"A monkey."

"Well, buy her monkey plushies and flowers. What's her favorite color?"

"Yellow."

"Well, buy her a monkey plushie and some yellow flowers."

"I don't have any yen."

"Here," Bunny pulled out her wallet and gave it to Tarturo. "You can have all the money in there."

Tarturo took it and flew away.

The girl had told Tarturo to buy some thing for Purin. But, Tart didn't know what to buy, or where to go. That is why he was still in the park, asking a pigeon if he could buy a monkey.

"Hay, do you know where I could buy a monkey?" Tarturo asked the tenth bird he found. The bird looked at him and flew off. (I don't think he'd be that stupid)

"Hey, do you need some help?"

Tarturo turned around to see a boy with red hair and red eyes. He had some thing that looked like a rabbit on his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Tarturo asked.

"I'm Daisuke. Why would you what to buy a monkey?" Daisuke asked.

"Er, I'm trying to buy some yellow flowers and a monkey plushies for a friend. I'm Tarturo," Tarturo stated, looking at the red head.

"Oh, well, you can't buy those from a bird. I'll take you to the mall and help you," Daisuke said.

Tarturo looked at Daisuke and nodded.

Daisuke had taken Tarturo to the mall. They had looked around for a little bit, then found some pocky that Tarturo wanted. After a little more looking, they found some yellow flowers. After more looking, they found a monkey plushie.

"Thank for helping me," Tarturo said then he flew off. Daisuke watched him fly off in slight aw. Then he shrugged. His rabbit-type-thing turned into a big pair of black wings and attached it's self to Daisuke's back. Then Daisuke fly off to who-knows-where.

Tarturo flew to Purin house. She was sitting in her back yard on a swing. Tarturo flew down behind her. She didn't hear him, so he sat down on the other swing.

"Hi," he said. Purin looked at him, surprised.

"Hi," she said back, smiling.

"I got there for you," he said; put his gifts in her lap.

She picked up the yellow rose and smiled. "Thank you, I love them.

He looked into her eyes and smiled. "I knew you would."

Purin lend closer to him. He did the same. Their lips toughed again for a few seconds. Then they broke apart.

"I like that," he said.

"I do too," she said.

He flew off. The next time they saw each other was in battle.

(This is just my little spin on what I think should have happened during the fight on the 7th book)

They where all alone, just the two of them. The others where somewhere fighting. Tarturo was badly hurt, a deep gash in his side. Purin had taken him away from the battle. She's sitting on the ground, Tarturo' head in her lap.

"Please don't die Tarturo," Purin whimpered. "I love you."

Tarturo opened his eyes. They looked into each other's eyes. Tarturo smiled a sad smile.

"I love you too. You gave me a heart. Thank you for that. I'm sorry. I can't hold on much longer," Tarturo said. He gave a sigh and closed his eyes. Purin's eyes filled with tears.

(Wow. I never knew I could write stuff like this. Sorry it's so mushy!)

She put her head on his and cried her heart out.

Awhile had pasted and she was still crying. She didn't notice little sparks falling on her and Tarturo. She didn't notice all Tarturo's blood going away. She didn't notice Tarturo start to breath. She didn't notice that his skin was getting warmer.

"Why are you crying?"

It sounded like a dump question. As far as Purin knew, she was in a pool of blood from her loved one and his dead body was in her lap. Her really thought that question was stupid. She was about to yell at the person, when to realized some thing.

"Tarturo, is that you that just asked that?" She asked, her eyes closed. Almost afraid to find out.

"Yah. What's wrong?"

"You died," she said.

"Oh. That. Well, I'm alive again. So I can be with you for ever," he said.

Purin opened her eyes to see Tarturo's. "I'm glad."

The war for earth was over. The good guys had won. Kisshu was still in love with Ichego, and she started to love him back. Masaya cried his eyes out and moved to Spain. Pai was still mad they had lost. But he got over it and hooked up with Zakuro. Tarturo and Purin kept see each other. Kisshu and Ichego got married and had the first kid. Purin and Tartueo also got married. The spent the rest of their lives together. They could hardly ever be seen with out each other.

**Well, that was different. I wrote this a while ago, found it, edited and am now posting it. And, the ending was kinda rushed, but I like it. I don't like writing ends, if any one wants to write a new ending, just lemme know.**


End file.
